


Everything was perfect

by sliverofanonymity



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Gen, no comfort, sad Evfra, so much hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 13:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10877847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sliverofanonymity/pseuds/sliverofanonymity
Summary: They'd been holding hands and whispering sweet nothings. His mothers suggested to bring her home to meet everyone.





	Everything was perfect

**Author's Note:**

> This is so not canon oh my god, it's set before my Evfra/Ryder fic, and it's about what happened to his entire family. 100% imagination here. I am pulling at straws. Grasping?
> 
> I'm allowed to believe Evfra was a pure cinnamon roll before, right? If a little serious. 
> 
> (Also does anyone else headcanon him as YOUNGER than Jaal? Because I don't know. I have no idea. I'm just rambling.)

Evfra sighed happily, he'd finally worked up his courage to tell his superior in the resistance that he was absolutely taken with her. She had chided him gently, saying that he always looked so serious that she didn't know if he was even interested. He'd smiled shyly, telling her that he'd work on that.

 

While at the resistance base, he received a message from his mothers asking him if it had all gone to plan. They were so thoughtful. Yes, he replied. The dinner could go ahead.

 

They took the long way around to his place, holding hands. She had asked to kiss him, he wanted to wait until she had met everyone first. In reality, he was just shy, and trying to stall. He'd never thought she'd say yes in the first place.

 

Something felt wrong in Evfra's gut, but he blamed it on his nerves.

 

They neared his family dwelling, when he suddenly gripped her hand tighter.

 

"I can't believe you actually said yes..." he murmured, feeling tears pricking at his eyes.

 

"I was going to tell you next week." She giggled, then turned to face him, knocking their foreheads together. Evfra shuddered at the contact.

 

"Can I kiss you?" He asked, barely above a whisper. She nodded and brought their lips together in a tender kiss. 

 

 They stood out the front of his house, kissing for what felt like hours to Evfra. He could smell his mothers cooking something amazing, and everything felt  _right_.

 

Until it stopped.

 

The door burst open, and his family was shoved out into the cold, his mothers, his brothers, his sisters, his cousins, his father. The kett holding them at gunpoint. Evfra felt his blood run cold. He felt his sweetheart move away and shove him into a bank of snow.

The guns fired on his family first, his true mother falling on top of his father, crushing his younger siblings, who screamed out in pain. The kett shot them too. He could only watch in horror as the woman he had just confessed to having feelings for shooting a few of the kett, only to fall by his other mothers and cousins.

 

One of the kett laughed. 

 

Then they left.

 

They had left him alive. To watch his family die.

 

He had no-one left.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, oh my god, I'm sorry for this terribly written trash. I just.. I needed this.
> 
> Also I totally headcanon Evfra as younger than Jaal. 
> 
> Why did I write this oh god.


End file.
